1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for supporting the user of a portable information terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular phone terminals and portable information terminals have become broadly popular. Today, most people possess a cellular phone terminal or a portable information terminal. In addition, control programs have become available which allow such a highly-used cellular phone terminal or portable information terminal to function as a remote controller configured to remotely control a consumer electronics device or the like.
There is a demand for a service which is configured such that, before the user is supplied with such a control program via the user's portable information terminal or the like, the user's skill level is estimated based upon the user action history or the like, and a control program suitable for the user is supplied, which is convenient. As a technique for acquiring and analyzing log information which specifies the user action history, Patent document 1 is known, for example.